1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,549 discloses footwear for hooved animals, especially horses, wherein a sole has attached thereto a sleeve means. The sleeve means extends only part way around the circumference of the sole and cooperatively with a second sleeve. The two sleeves are positioned in overlapping relationship whereby the second sleeve has elongated sections which retain the footwear on the animal by engaging the first sleeve.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,010 discloses a horse boot having a flexible, molded enclosure adapted to fit around a specific horse's hoof. The enclosure contains a slit running downwardly to the sole. It is a one boot for one horse invention.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,800 discloses footwear for hooved animals wherein the rear wall thereof has its upper edge below the region of the rudimentary toes. Straps are positioned in the fetlock section of the footwear to retain the footwear on the animal.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,657 discloses a dog boot having a tongue but which is secured with a strap which is secured to the boot at vertically-spaced locations.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,726 discloses animal shoes of one-piece configuration having a tongue and lacing which is made of leather or plastic but is not overlapped at its lower edges.
All of the above patents disclose footwear for animals which suffer from deficiencies which are overcome by the footwear of the present invention. Thus, the '549 patent contains securing means which enables foreign matter to enter through the front thereof during use because the sleeves overlap. The boot of the '010 patent contains a slit in-its side which when in use enables dirt, water etc. to enter the boot thus contaminating bandages etc. which may be worn by the animal. The footwear of the '800 patent being low at its rear edge, see FIG. 5, also enables contaminating debris to enter the footwear during use whereas the boot of the '657 patent is adapted primarily for a dog and does not possess the integrity and strength necessary for use on a hooved animal such as a horse. Lastly, the '726 patent is also primarily adapted for use on a pawed animal such as a dog and its lacing configuration clearly allows debris to enter the shoe.